the_praxis_compendiumfandomcom-20200214-history
The feast of saint Lethaus
During the Age of conflict unending there lived a man named Lethaus. Though his hometown of Rimwald would later be conquered by the rising Luminaire faction, it was a place of quiet beauty in what would become Aterie. Hugging the northern snowlands it thrived on the trade its mines and fur-hunters brought to them. Lethaus himself was a peculiar man to say the least, who felt that the world had treated him unfairly. His potential, or so he maintained, was curtailed by the conflict raging across Praxis. Else he would have been a famous explorer. Chance would have it though that a company belonging to the Demon Lord's forces passed through the town and Lethaus was one of the men they captured. Each man was offered a chance to join their ranks, being turned into warrior incubi. Lethaus refused on the grounds that such would curtail his freedom, a gilded cage to be sure, but still a cage. The company commander felt slighted and unceremoniously ordered his removal from her sight, eventually shipping him off as a slave to serve (as a gift) to a vassal of the Demon Lord who had been sent to bring Zipangu under Seretique's control by diplomacy. Fortunately for Lethaus this vassal had trod on the toes of a local ruler and had been removed from Zipangu, though records do not state if she was alive at the time. Being stranded in a strange land where most human locals thought him an undead revenant due to his different skin colouration, Lethaus had his freedom yet was more miserable than before. Eventually a band of Tsuki no Usako captured him and brought him to the Court of the Moons where the Empress of the time interrogated him in an effort to learn as much as she could about the lands beyond the seas. During these years he was cared for and learned a great deal about their culture, yet when the empress had learned all that she could from him she rewarded him by granting a request. Lethaus greatly admired her, yet longed to see the snowy lands of his youth again. Thus he was brought back there by the Tsuki no Usako only to find Rimwald now fully occupied by the Luminaire and his companions were slaughtered on sight. Lethaus escaped due to their sacrifice, but he was brokenhearted. The Tsuki no Usako of the empress' court had always treated him gently and had ultimately paid the price for his wish to return. Though he viewed it as a debt that could not be repaid, he sought to do what he could. He amassed great wealth, some say by a blessing of Eiraiha, and prepared to return to Zipangu. That land had fallen on hard times due to a blockade by the Luminaire and the Demon Realm's pirate navy who both sought to force the neutral states on the small continent to conform to their dogma's. Only two sorts of goods were allowed to pass through the blockade: items for funerary rites or missionary articles. Lethaus loaded his ships with such items, save that each was hollow and filled with gifts he thought the locals would need. Each and every year for the remainder of his life he sailed ships across the sea. It was not long before the blockade was deemed ineffective by the Luminaire and completely contrary to the orders of the Demon Lord by her forces, the latter sending an official apology. Yet Lethaus kept going until his dying day, whereupon he was interred in a glade protected by a shrine that to this day draws pilgrims. The hidden gifts though had become so popular that the feast of Lethaus was made an official holiday in Zipangu where people would present each other with gifts hidden in elaborately made objects, usually of papermash. When Crystal Plinth was founded it was only a matter of time before the tradition arrived on the shells of Ureonggaksi settlers and thereby quickly spread through Eiraiha's enthused adoption of it. Lethaus was declared a global saint and his holiday became celebrated across Praxis. Even in lands under Luminaire control as they honoured his intent, if not his choice of recipients.